


The Boy Who Was Raised With Choppers & Chocolate

by flammablelight



Series: Al's HP One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, Mpreg Harry, Multi, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablelight/pseuds/flammablelight
Summary: Alternate Universe - Voldemort was defeated the night he went after the Potters'. Harry was raised with Sirius and Remus. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Al's HP One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	The Boy Who Was Raised With Choppers & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I like angst and I prefer not to go too hard on the AU (except I don't ever regard the epilogue of DH and Cursed Child as canon), but I thought Harry deserved a happy childhood.
> 
> I don't own any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just killing off Voldy.

_Godric's Hollow_  
_October, 1981_

Green flashes lit up the chilly autumn night; the raging wind whipping away the cries of a small, terrified boy. As the green light faded, a shining silver doe raced out of the dark house, disappearing into the ether. Bangs and flashes of light disrupted the empty street as Aurors swarmed the collapsing house. Two men appeared together, waiting anxiously outside at the command of the last Auror to enter. A man with wild black hair in a leather jacket clutched the arm of a tall, scarred man in a heavy jacket.

"Remus, Remus they're _gone_ ," the dark haired man's voice was rough with anger and despair. "Sirius, I can hear Harry screaming. Harry's alive. Focus on him, he needs you now," Remus was wrapping Sirius tightly to his chest when a handsome, dark skinned Auror came rushing out with a bundle of screaming blankets and a large black stuffed toy. "I'd take him to Mungo's if I were you, lads, he's had a very rough night." Sirius accepted the screaming toddler, brushing kisses against his head immediately, "S'alright pup, Pads has got you. I've got you."

Remus accepted the large black dog from the Auror, "Thank you, Kingsley. Who else...?" He trailed off and gestured to the misshapen house helplessly with his free hand. "We've got five dead, horrible scene. Nothing official but, Harry's going to need to live with you now, you understand?" Remus nodded, tears burning his eyes, "You said _five_?" Kingsley ran a hand over a stubble covered chin, "We're not sure what happened, but we've got You-Know-Who, stone dead in Harry's room with - with his mum. His dad clearly tried to hold him off in the hall and... well we're not sure what's happened but we've got your friend, Pettigrew, he's dead in the living room and the Potions Master from Hogwarts is in the kitchen."

Sirius finally turned to the pair, "Did you say, Snivellus - er - Severus Snape is in there too? And Peter?" Sirius glowered, "Peter was their Secret Keeper. Only way Voldemort and Snape knew where they were was if Peter told them." Remus went white with rage, muttering something horrifically violent under his breath. Another Auror joined them, "Looks like Snape was working blood magic. From what we can tell, he linked Voldemort to Peter Pettigrew and er-," he coughed, "Well, suffice to say, he's managed to get rid of his master." Proudfoot continued, "He's still warm, must have been the one to send the Patronus to the Ministry and to you both. Final bit of light magic probably killed him, he would have been weak."

A large Patronus appeared before them, a weary voice coming from the mouth of the silver panther, "We need three of yours. Got a report of two explosions of dark magic in vaults at Gringotts; Lucius Malfoy's just been killed in his study by another; report of an explosion from Grimmauld Place placed by a House-Elf and Hogwarts' lost a wall to another." Sirius spluttered, "Did he just say-? KREACHER!" A loud crack rent the air as a small ugly creature appeared before them, "The filthy blood-traitor son of my mistress called?" Sirius growled at him, "Shut up, what's this about an explosion at Grimmauld?" Kreacher looked at his feet, "Master Regulus gave Kreacher a locket and said to destroy it, but Kreacher couldn't. But Master Regulus must have succeeded, because the locket destroyed the drawing room and is no more. The Mistress will be most upset when she gets home tomorrow."

They all looked at each other, Sirius covering Harry's ears, "Fucking hell. What're the odds of a dark bit of magic my former Death Eater brother gave to Kreacher to destroy right before he was murdered by Voldemort would then explode and destroy itself when Voldemort gets killed by Snape?" Kingsley chuckled weakly, "I would say it is not possible that the two events are separate." Proudfoot groaned, pulling his cloak tight around him, "Alright, you lot get that boy to Mungo's. Kingsley, what do you want, dead Death Eater, a castle full of scared kids, angry goblins or Sirius' mum?" Sirius and Remus clasped hands and whisked away, taking their young charge with them.

✧✧✧

St Mungo's was bustling with patients, Sirius and Remus greeted the Welcome Witch and Remus asked for a spell damage specialist. "What's happened to the poor bairn?" Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, "We don't know. The Aurors told us to bring him, we'd really like to speak to a Healer, preferably one who deals in Dark magic exposure." The witch looked aghast, "Was he exposed to it?" Sirius spoke spitefully, "Well, his parents and three other people were murdered in his vicinity tonight, so I would suppose so." The witch gaped and pointed them to the correct hallway.

"You could have been kinder about it, she didn't know Siri." Sirius huffed at Remus, "I don't care about anyone's feelings tonight, I just want to know he's okay." Remus gave him a gentle smile, "I know. We'll speak to the Healer and see what they say." They arrived in a smaller waiting room, a small, crotchety looking witch in Healer's robes greeted them, "I'm Healer Martyn. I suppose you've got the poor boy that the Aurors have pulled from the wreck in Godric's Hollow, have you?" Remus nodded and Sirius turned to shield Harry from the witch's glare. "Oh, for heaven's sake. I'm not going to hurt the boy, I just need to treat him quickly."

They followed the witch into a treatment room, she gestured to a sheet covered bed and indicated for Sirius to place Harry down. "He'll get upset if I let him go," he resisted. "If you don't put him down, I won't get clear readings and then he could be in real trouble." She crossed her arms and dared him to argue. Sirius grumbled but complied, gently placing Harry down. Remus was still clutching the large black toy. "Thank you, now stand back," she used her left arm to sweep them behind her before casting a web of diagnostics over Harry; some flared blood red, some sickly green and some a poisonous looking purple-black.

"Lucky you brought him in," she mumbled as she Summoned a vial of something that hurt Sirius and Remus' eyes when they tried to look at it. "I need to Purify him - he hasn't had Dark spells cast on him, but it seems like he was being prepared for it and the ritual was interrupted. She Vanished Harry's clothing and blanket away and Banished it to the incinerator in the corner of the room. "I'll get him clean things, but he needs to be Cleansed thoroughly," she uncorked the potion and applied it over Harry's sleeping body, not touching him but using her wand to float the liquid.

Remus and Sirius gaped at the shining, iridescent colours washing over Harry's skin. Almost as quickly as she began, the Healer Vanished the potion and ran her diagnostics again. All of them glowed gold and silver, and he was surrounded by a light blue aura that pulsed steadily. "There, clean as a new born babe and just as innocent again. No lasting effects, though he might be a bit sleepy for the next day or two," she Summoned a nappy, small pyjama set and a fluffy knitted blanket from the cupboard along the wall. "You can dress him, get him home quick-smart. It's been a long night for him and he'll do better in a familiar environment." 

Remus handed Sirius the stuffed toy and began dressing Harry while Sirius addressed the witch, "Thank you, Healer Martyn." He looked down at the stuffed toy, "Oh, is this - er - it was with Harry." She cast spells over the toy, all the webs shone silver. "Nothing Dark on it, residual or otherwise. He mustn't have been too close to it." Remus handed Sirius a still sleeping Harry and took the toy and shook Healer Martyn's hand. "If I were you two, I would get down to the Ministry tomorrow and see if his parents' left a will. You'll want to make sure he stays with those who care for him, understand?"

Remus led Sirius to the hospital Floo, following him through to a small, shabby living room. "You were crashing with Peter, weren't you Padfoot?" Sirius laid Harry on the overstuffed couch, tucking cushions on either side of him so the boy didn't roll off, "Yeah, my flat wasn't safe anymore. Can't fuckin' believe he-" Sirius cut off as he burst into sobs. "Pads, c'mere. Don't howl will you, you'll wake the pup." Sirius chuckled, throat thick with tears. "Fuck me, Moony. We're parents." Remus pulled his friend in close, "Yeah, we're parents. We owe it to Lils and James, can't let him end up with her bitch sister, can we?"

✧✧✧

Kingsley greeted the trio as they arrived in the Ministry Floo a few days later. "Hello, Remus, Sirius. How is he doing?" Kingsley shook Sirius' hand while Remus smiled kindly at him, arms full of Harry and his face half shielded by the large purple teddy bear Harry was clutching. "He's doing okay, we've got clothes and toys for him, Sirius went a bit crazy." Sirius rolled his eyes, "He's my godson, Remus. As if I'm going to not get him anything he wants." Bright green eyes looked around warily, "Pad-pad." Sirius turned and scooped Harry from Remus' arms, "C'mon, pup. Kingsley's got some things we have to sign and you can see where you're going to work in 20 years."

Remus and Kingsley spoke quietly while they took the elevator to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry was shyly looking up at the flying memos swirling around the roof of the elevator. Sirius was smiling at the still damp curls on Harry's cheek, there had been a porridge incident just before they were due to leave. Exiting the elevator, Kingsley led them to a well appointed office away from the main floor. "Minister Bagnold sends her regrets, she couldn't be here. Barty Crouch would have taken the meeting but he's been pulled in to deal with the Death Eater trials, so it's just us for this," Kingsley sat down and pulled out a thick pile of parchment. "Right, first off, we found James and Lily's will in their Gringotts vault. Sirius, you are named Harry's first legal guardian as his godfather and Remus, you're named as the second. We've already filed with the Wizengamot, you've both been ruled as Harry's parents - sorry for the title. If you both agree, sign here," Kingsley barely had finished as Sirius and Remus fought for the proffered quill.

"I suspected you'd both accept the position willingly. Next is the contents of their vault, everything monetary has been mostly left to Harry, but there's a few sentimental items and a house they've left to you both," Kingsley continued, "The items will be delivered to you in the next few days, some of them were caught in the Dark magic that destroyed the cottage in Godric's Hollow, we're having the Unspeakables Cleanse them before releasing to you. The house previously belonged to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, and has been bequeathed equally to you both." Sirius nodded and Remus cleared his throat, "What did happen, Kingsley?"

Kingsley slumped back in the chair, "It was a nightmare to sort out, had Aurors and Unspeakables traipsing up and down the bloody country. The Healer at Mungo's said in her report to us that Harry had been prepped for a Dark ritual, but wasn't successful?" Sirius grunted in the affirmative, squeezing Harry tight to his chest. Kingsley sighed heavily, "Just remember that Harry is alright and Voldemort is truly gone when you hear this - and don't shoot the messenger," he eyed Remus carefully. "The items that exploded in various locations were Dark objects called Horcruxes, don't know if you're familiar. We suspect that Voldemort was going to use Harry's death to-" he was cut off by Sirius standing up and knocking his chair over. "Siri..." Remus took Harry from him and moved pointedly to the opposite side of the room.

"That- that fucking- he was-" Sirius was shaking with rage, black fur exploding and encompassing him. Kingsley stared blankly at the spot where Sirius had been replaced by a gigantic, shaggy black dog. Remus cleared his throat pointedly and said, "Curious how stress can make you see things, isn't it Kingsley." Kingsley gathered himself and smiled at Remus, "I didn't see a thing, I don't want to know." Sirius reappeared momentarily, still shaking with anger but flopping into his now-righted chair. "Sorry, I can't believe... _Harry_." Sirius' voice broke and Remus swooped in to plop Harry in his lap.

"Harry is fine, Siri. Control your temper," Remus sat back down and patted Sirius on the head condescendingly. Sirius glared at Kingsley,"Right, so Voldemort was truly fucking insane and created a bunch of Horcruxes to keep bits of his soul in, tried to make Harry one of them. We gathered from Peter's presence and the fact that Voldemort and Snape somehow knew how to find Lily, James and Harry that Peter was a miserable sodding traitor and was working for Voldemort, but what about Sniv- Snape?" Kingsley ran his hand over one of the files and looked at them both with clear hesitation.

"Most of this information we've pieced together, so we're not truly sure. But it seems that despite being a Marked Death Eater, Severus Snape killed Voldemort, either to stop him from or in retribution for killing Lily Potter. He did one of the Darkest rituals known. I'll um, spare you the details of it, I only managed to keep down food this morning after hearing about it yesterday. It's worse than how to create a Horcrux, according to the Unspeakable who told me, though I didn't ask him for the details so I can't say how it compares personally," Kingsley looked disgusted. Remus murmured thoughtfully, "He always did love Lily. She was his only friend for such a long time." Kingsley winced and added, "Snape will be getting an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"WHAT?" It was Remus' turn to react unpredictably, "I mean, he killed a dangerous Dark wizard, but Kingsley, _what the actual fuck_. He was a bloody Death Eater!" Sirius tsk-ed at Remus, "Language, baby Harry's here." Remus rolled his eyes, "I'd say you've no room to judge, Siri." Kingsley chuckled at the exchange, "I know it seems unreasonable, considering who he was and how he did it, but the Minister's Office still want to commend what Severus Snape did." Remus sighed and turned back to look at Harry, who was popping his bottom lip out at him, "Moo-moo." Kingsley did not manage to cover his snort at Harry's petulant request, receiving a glowering look from Remus.

Sirius smiled and jostled Harry, "Alright Harry, we did all the grown-up things we had to do, do you wanna go get ice-cream?" Remus rolled his eyes, "Siri, he can't have bloody ice-cream, he's one. He should have healthier things until he's a little older." Sirius leered at him, "Who said the ice-cream was for Harry?" They said their farewells to Kingsley and left, clutching paperwork that gave them a home and child to raise in it.

✧✧✧

_Biddeston_  
_July, 1991_

Harry Potter awoke just after midnight on his eleventh birthday to a cry of pain and an extremely loud curse word. He giggled and turned over to face his bedroom door, Remus was telling Sirius to be quiet or he'd wake up Harry. Harry giggled again, squeezing his eyes shut and pretending to still be asleep. The door opened quietly and he could hear two sets of feet shuffling across the room. "Wake up pup, happy birthday!" Harry flung back the covers and yelled at his dads, "Oh, you surprised me!" Remus' smile disappeared, "Pup. You're lying." Harry ducked his head, "Sorry Moony, I was asleep but I heard Pads yelling." Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius, "I told you, you were going to wake him." Sirius rubbed his knee and scowled, "You were the one who insisted on keeping the light off, I walked into the bookshelf."

Harry giggled and jumped up to give them both a hug and a kiss, "Thank you for surprising me, but we have to go back to sleep or we won't get to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow with Draco and Aunty Cissa." Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus' strict rule, "It's okay, pup, we're giving you permission to be awake for a little bit because it's your birthday and we have a present for you." Harry clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, "Please, can I have my present now?"

Remus smiled and dropped a large bundle into Harry's waiting hands, "Open your eyes, Harry." Harry eyed the fluid, silver material, furrowing his brow, "It's pretty, but what is it?" He looked up to Moony expectantly, his green eyes curious. Remus sat down beside Harry, Sirius leaning against Remus' side until Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius' waist. "It belonged to your dad, Harry." Harry immediately looked to Sirius. Sirius smiled sadly, "No, Harry, your real dad. Prongs. James." Harry pouted sulkily, "You are my real dads." Remus sighed and smoothed Harry's hair, "We are your real dads, of course. But your birth father, James, this was his in school, his father gave it to him. It's an Invisibility Cloak, Harry."

Harry perked up and leapt off his bed, swirling the Cloak around him and looking in the mirror before turning back to Remus and Sirius. "My body's gone!" Remus and Sirius laughed and clapped as Harry twirled and danced around the room, "I can't wait to show Draco! Can I take it to school, please?" He looked beseechingly at Remus. Sirius huffed, "Always asks your bloody permission for things." Remus smacked Sirius on the arm lightly, "Because he knows you'll say yes anyway." Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes, pup, you can take it to school. But be careful with it, it's very rare. You also can't use it to be mean to anyone or hurt them." Harry nodded virtuously, folding the Cloak and stuffing it under his pillow.

Remus tucked Harry back into his sheets, kissing his messy hair and smoothing it back again. "Go to sleep, love. We'll see you in the morning." Sirius whispered in his ear, "Yeah, and we can tell you all the things we got up to under that Cloak in school, too." Harry giggled and tucked one hand under the pillow, feeling the cool material under his finger tips. He sighed happily and went to sleep.

✧✧✧

Remus shucked back their bed covers and crawled in beside Sirius, "Godric, Pads, I still feel wrecked from the moon last week." Remus felt Sirius' hand smooth over his shoulders, light kisses being dotted along his shoulder and neck, "I know, Moony. Want me to distract you?" Sirius' hand skimmed lower, squeezing the globe of his arse as his kisses became more lingering on Remus' neck. "We have to be up early with Harry..." Sirius rolled Remus on his back, sliding down to his hip and planting a kiss there, "I'll be quick." Remus ran his hand through Sirius' thick, black hair, eyeing his sexy smirk before tugging his mouth downwards with a yank on his hair. "Make me forget, Siri, make the only thing I feel _you_."

Sirius took no time in heeding Remus' request, sucking Remus' rapidly hardening length into his mouth in one motion. Remus moaned softly, tugging on Sirius' hair in a silent request for more. Sirius moved his head quickly, knowing this wasn't a time to draw it out and linger, swirling his tongue around the head of Remus' thick cock. Remus started canting his hips upward, Sirius wrapped his other hand around Remus' soft sac, gently massaging it in time with his movements. "Fuck, Siri, ugh, fuuuck." Sirius' mouth filled with warm, salty liquid, swallowing it down he pressed a wet kiss on Remus' thigh.

Sirius moved up to lay tucked into Remus' arm, fingers gently trailing over his shoulder as he felt Remus' breathing return to normal. "Better, love?" Sirius murmured into Remus' chest. Remus pulled Sirius tighter, "Moon, what moon? Only thing in the world is me and you," he chuckled, "and Harry." Sirius smiled and kissed Remus' neck again, "I love our little family." Remus flicked his wand at the last guttering candle, allowing darkness to mute their cosy space. "Night, Pads." "Night, Moony."

✧✧✧

Harry was bouncing with energy. Moony had made his favourite chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, with loads of strawberries on top. Sirius had hinted that he was getting another present while they were out today and Harry was excited to see the rest of their family. He paced anxiously by the Floo until the clock chimed 9 o'clock, and the Floo flared acid green. Two pale blondes stepped into the living room, gracefully brushing ash off their clothes and wishing Harry a happy birthday. "Hi Draco! Hi Aunty Cissa!" Harry flung his arms around his best friend, nearly knocking the slim boy over. "Harry, you nearly dropped me on the floor!"

Harry stepped back and grinned at Draco, before turning to give his aunt a more reserved hug. She smiled and brushed the hair off his face, "You are getting taller every time I see you Harry." He grinned, he knew she was lying to him, he was very short for his age, but she always told him how tall he was and made him feel it was true. "Where are your fathers? We need to get your supplies." Harry shuffled one foot guiltily and told Narcissa, "Um, I got a bit excited when I was playing Toss the Quaffle with Pads earlier and we broke a window, so Moony is fixing it and giving Pads a talk on grown-up behaviour."

Sirius and Remus walked into the room at that moment, still bickering under their breath. "Cissa, lovely to see you," Remus leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "How is your handsome husband? He hasn't been around in a while." Narcissa scowled slightly, "Conducting a lot of raids this month. They found a group of smugglers who were bringing dangerous goods into the country and of course he had to head up the task force." Sirius pulled his cousin into a less proper hug than the one Harry had given her, "Cheer up, Cissy, I'll buy you a cauldron cake today. Always your favourite when we were kids."

Harry giggled up at Narcissa's pointed glare at Sirius. She always got mad at him when he called her Cissy, but Harry knew that Sirius wasn't really in trouble. Sirius was extremely close to his cousin Narcissa and her sister Andromeda. "We better get going, we've got dinner at Andy's tonight with the full family and I swear, the Hogwarts shopping list was not this long when I was at school," Remus gripped Harry's hand and led the group into the Floo, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

✧✧✧

Diagon Alley was bustling with witches and wizards, Harry could barely look at a person before they rushed out of his sight. They'd been to Flourish and Blotts, Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, Madam Malkin's and Potage's Cauldron Shop. Harry was getting more excited, they'd agreed to get all the other school supplies out of the way before getting wands from Ollivander's. 

Harry followed Draco into the shop, his friend giving him an excited grin and giggling. "What do you think you'll get Harry?" Narcissa hushed her son, "Draco, you know very well, you don't choose your wand-" A wispy voice finished Aunt Cissa's thought, "The wand chooses the wizard." The frail wizard who appeared before them introduced himself as Mr. Ollivander, he didn't give them any time to respond before he started shoving wands in their hands and whipping them away immediately. Draco was the first to succeed, receiving an English Oak wood wand, 13 inches long with a unicorn hair core. Harry was anxious until he received his own 11-inch Willow wood wand with a phoenix feather core. 

Mr. Ollivander had thanked them for their custom before swooping off to help another pair of young witches who had arrived in the shop. Narcissa, Remus and Sirius gathered Harry and Draco at the window of another shop before giving them some exciting news, "You're both getting a pet, you can choose between an owl or a cat" Narcissa smiled at Remus and added, shivering, "No toads. They... bother me." Harry and Draco pressed their faces up to the window of Eyelop's Owl Emporium. "I'm definitely getting an owl. What do you think, Harry?" Harry eyed the owls, unsure of how he felt. "I think I want a cat," he turned to look at Remus and Sirius pointedly, "You'd be nice to my cat, _right_?" Narcissa turned away, but her shaking shoulders told Harry she knew what he was implying.

Sirius hustled them into the Owl Emporium, "Of course, Harry, but you know, owls can carry your post for you." Draco turned to Harry, "If you want to get a cat, Harry, I will share my owl with you, okay?" Harry grinned at Draco and they hurried off to look for Draco's owl. Remus appeared at his elbow with a still pink faced Narcissa, "He's getting a cat, isn't he." Sirius sighed, "Yep. Cat. In our house." Narcissa smirked at them before adding, "What a shame Hogwarts doesn't allow children to bring a puppy, might suit Harry's normal tastes better, don't you think?" Sirius glared at her as she tried to hide another bout of giggles.

✧✧✧

Harry wandered around Magical Menagerie with Sirius, Remus was outside with Narcissa and Draco. Draco was barely able to lift the huge cage of his barn owl, which he had immediately named Lucy. "For Father, even though he was very bad; he's dead now and he should know I still love him as much as I love Dad." Sirius and Narcissa had both fought to keep straight faces, they knew that Lucius would have _hated_ being the namesake of something common like an owl.

Harry and Sirius had wandered the shop, looking for the right cat. Sirius couldn't get Harry to quantify 'the right cat', Harry said he'd just know it when he saw it. Harry dropped to his knees and poked a finger through the cage of a tiny, wild looking black cat. "Hi, pretty. I'm Harry." Sirius smiled and watched Harry talk to the cat, "Oh, Pads, she's got a friend!" Harry turned back to the cat but had stopped talking to the cat and was instead hissing away. Sirius dropped onto one knee, seeing a red snake around the cat's neck that he had assumed was a collar.

Sirius relaxed, they'd known Harry was a Parseltongue since he was five and made friends with a vibrant green boa snake they'd seen at one of Narcissa's friends' houses. The shopkeeper bustled over to them, "Sorry, sorry, the kitten and the snake are inseperable, trust me, I've tried. We've got some other lovely black kittens though, over there," the man gestured to the back corner. Harry looked at Sirius with the most heartbreaking hope he'd ever seen. Sirius sighed, "Actually we'll take the snake-cat combo."

The man looked surprised but quickly levitated the kitten - and her snake - into the basket that Harry pointed to. Sirius told Harry as they exited, "You'll have to be patient, we're going to have to run this by Minnie when she comes to your party tonight. They might have to stay with me during term." Harry gave Sirius his best puppy eyes, Sirius laughed, "Save it for Minnie!" Harry gleefully showed Draco his new kitten and snake, Lucy the owl tucking her head under her wing and ignoring the boisterous boys. Remus and Narcissa looked entertained, but not surprised, at Harry's interesting choice.

✧✧✧

Remus greeted Andromeda with a hug, Sirius with a kiss and a cheeky comment and Harry by shoving his kitten and snake up for her to greet. "Aunty Andy, look, aren't they pretty!" Andy smiled indulgently, "Yes, very sweet Harry. What are their names?" Harry followed her into the living room, greeting Nymphadora with a grin and a "Hey, Tonks!" He also showed off his kitten and snake combo to her and her father, Ted. "Wotcher, Harry, cool pets, what're they called?" Harry plopped down on the couch next to Tonks and started explaining, "Well, I named my kitten Angitia, she was a goddess with snakes and witches. I'll just call her Tia for short though and she's half Kneazle! And the snake, he's a boy called Sam." 

Ted leaned forward, "Sam, that's an interesting name, Harry." Harry smiled, Sam coiling around his wrist as he observed the new human, "Sam told me his name, it's not quite right in English but Parseltongue is hard to translate when it comes to names sometimes." Tonks held out a finger to the tiny snake, he happily coiled around it as she changed her hair to be long and orange and red patterned similar to his skin. _"This large one is special, she changes skins at will."_ Harry hissed back at Sam and Tia loudly mewed for attention too.

Harry heard Andy open the front door again and smiled up at Draco and Narcissa who entered, dressed neatly in evening robes. "Where's your Dad?" Harry asked Draco. Draco smiled and petted Tia and Sam, "Dad's coming, he finished up the smugglers this afternoon so now he has to do the paperwork." Narcissa joined her niece on the couch, "Dora, congratulations on your N.E.W.T.s, what do you plan on doing now?" Tonks tugged on her hair as it became short and bubblegum pink again, "I've been accepted to join the Aurors, Aunt Cissa." A deep voice joined in from the doorway, "And a fantastic Auror she's going to make at that."

Draco ran over and threw his arms around Kingsley's middle, "Dad, you have to come meet Harry's new pets." Draco tugged Kingsley over by the hand, he clapped Harry on the shoulder in greeting before leaning down to peer at Tia and Sam with interest. Kingsley stood and greeted his wife with a kiss on the lips, "Hello, love. I'm so sorry I was so late. Proudfoot tripped and dropped a bag of evidence, it was horrible. Glumbumbles everywhere." Harry and Draco scrunched their noses at the affection, "Ew, Mum, Dad, stop it." The adults laughed at the kids.

"Merry crowd I'm walking into tonight, wonder what we could be celebrating," the thick Scottish burr told Harry exactly who his aunt had just let in, "Minnie!" Harry raced over to the older witch, wrapping her in a hug that included Tia and Sam. "Harry, what is this wrapped around my arm?" Sam was clinging to the red tartan bordering Minerva's robes, happily hissing away. "That's Sam, he came with my kitten, Tia." Harry held up the kitten for inspection and Sam looped loosely around Tia's neck to come back to Harry. Harry plopped the kitten on the ground and she tottered off, sniffing furniture and shoes.

Minerva took Harry's hand and joined Sirius and Remus, "Harry's just introduced me to his _lovely_ new pets, apparently kittens come with snakes now?" Remus gave Minerva his best 'please' look, "Sam is a non-venomous, non-poisonous corn snake who apparently bonded with half-Kneazle Angitia when they were both very newly born in the menagerie." Minerva looked between Remus and Sirius, sighing, "It better be the best behaved snake the world has ever seen. I'll talk to Dumbledore." Harry glowed at Minnie and told her that she was his favourite professor in the whole world. Sirius coughed, "She's the only professor he knows." Remus elbowed him hard. "Ow, you don't count, you're his dad."

✧✧✧

_Kings Cross Station_  
_September, 1991_

Harry and Draco settled in to the compartment they'd snagged and Harry let Tia and Sam out of their basket to play on the seat beside him. Draco was buried in a Transfiguration book that Minnie had leant him, Harry was happily staring out the window, quietly explaining to Sam the things they were whizzing past. A red headed boy poked his head in, "Can I sit with you? I was with my brothers, but they were being jerks." Draco nodded without looking up from his book, "I wish I had brothers. Or sisters." Harry kicked Draco, "Hey, you've got me." Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at his book, "You're my best friend Harry, of course I have you."

The red headed boy sat down next to Tia, warily eyeing Sam who was slowly creeping towards him. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Harry smiled, "I'm Harry Potter, this is Draco Malfoy. And this is my kitten Tia and my snake Sam. He likes you." Ron went pale at the sight of Sam wrapping around his wrist and sliding upwards, "What's he doing?" Harry hissed at Sam, Sam hissed back and came to settle on Ron's shoulder. "He likes your hair, it's the same colour as his bands. He thinks you're pretty." Ron eyed the little snake and pet it cautiously, "How do you talk to him?" Harry smiled, "I'm a Parseltongue, it comes from my birth dad's family."

Ron shrugged, "I heard it was a Dark wizard thing, talking to snakes." Harry looked down at his knees, Draco spoke up, "That's just 'cause of Voldemort, but Merlin and about a hundred other really powerful, kind wizards and witches could talk to snakes before he ruined it." He was still buried in the book, his words half muffled by the pages. Ron giggled as Sam flicked his tongue near his ear, "Oh, tell him to stop, I'm really ticklish." Harry smiled again and hissed at Sam to stop, Sam sulkily agreed and returned to Tia. "Are they friends?" Ron watched the snake flick his tail about for the kitten to pounce on before she curled up to sleep and Sam coiled up on her soft belly. Harry smiled back at Ron, "Yeah, the man at the store said they were inseperable. I like it, it means Tia won't be lonely when I'm in classes."

Ron tilted his head over to Draco, "Is he always reading?" Harry smirked at Draco, "No, he's just trying to impress Minnie." Ron looked confused, "Minnie?" Harry explained, "Professor Minerva McGonagall, she's the Transfiguration professor and the Deputy Headmistress." Ron gaped at them, "You call your professor, Minnie?" Draco finally dropped the book and smirked at Ron, "You think that's crazy, he calls the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor Dad." Ron turned back to Harry, confused. Harry laughed, "He's one of my dad's. I don't really call him Dad though, I call him Moony. It's his nickname. I call my other dad Padfoot or Pads."

Their conversation about families was interrupted by a young, impatient looking witch with caramel skin and a head of thick, curly hair. "Have you seen a toad? Boy called Neville's lost one, apparently." The boys all shook their heads and she addressed Draco suddenly, "Is that _Transfiguration for Function and Frivolity_? It's referenced in our textbooks for class." Draco affirmed it and offered to lend it to her if the owner agreed to it. She asked to sit down and then introduced herself, "I'm Hermione Granger, and you all are?"

Ron introduced himself and Hermione pointed on that he had dirt on his face. "He's Harry Potter and I'm Draco Malfoy-Shacklebolt," Draco introduced them while Harry coaxed a sleepy kitten and snake into their basket, they'd be arriving soon to Hogwarts. They were talking about their concerns with starting school. "My parents are both Muggles so of course no one was prepared when we got my letter," Hermione was explaining. "Don't worry about it, my Uncle Ted is Muggle-Born and he's brilliant," Draco was reassuring her, "Harry and I grew up around magic, so we can probably help with books and things. Plus Harry's dad is one of the professors, and our family friend Minnie, she's a professor too. Only don't call her Minnie unless she permits you to, she can be very strict."

Hermione ducked out of the carriage to give the boys time to change into their robes, rejoining them with a shy, sandy haired boy called Neville Longbottom. A booming voice called for all First Years to join him, Harry and Draco excitedly telling Neville, Hermione and Ron about their friend Hagrid. "Hullo, lads. Made some friends then, aye?" Hagrid herded the children towards a fleet of boats, "Three to a boat, no more." Harry and Draco indicated to the other three to go together and settled into a boat with a pale, unhappy looking girl. She didn't speak to them as they headed across the lake.

The First Years crowded into the Entry Hall, waiting where Hagrid told them to before they were joined by a stern looking Minerva McGonagall. She'd expressly told Harry and Draco to call her Professor in front of the other students, so they meekly greeted her and she gave them a fond look before instructing the group. "Which house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione was whispering to Ron and Draco. "I go where Harry goes," Draco shrugged, "I think I could be happy anywhere, as long as I'm with my best friend." Hermione whispered back, "But you'll be Sorted first if they do it in any sort of alphabetical order." Draco and Harry shared a panicked look before Harry smiled, "Then I go where Draco goes."

✧✧✧

The Sorting Ceremony went quickly; Draco, Harry and Ron were sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione into Ravenclaw and Neville into Hufflepuff. Harry sat with the Gryffindor table but asked one of the other older students immediately if they could sit with their other house friends for breakfast in the morning. The student, who turned out to be Ron's older brother Percy looked quite surprised at the question but told Harry there weren't any rules about mixing houses at tables, it just wasn't frequently done. Once the Headmaster had finished his speech, their plates filled with the delicious food, the talk turned to their families.

Draco had just explained about his father dying when he was young but he had been adopted by his mother's new husband when he was five. Seamus Finnegan had piped up about his witch mother and Muggle father and Dean Thomas was a Muggle-Born. Draco had reassured him in the same manner he'd reassured Hermione, offering Dean to borrow some of his extra books on magic he'd brought when one of the older students turned to him with her nose wrinkled up. "Your real father was a Death Eater, don't you hate Muggles?" Draco paled, he was aware of his father's awful history but didn't share his values. Harry lost his temper at her, "His REAL dad is Kingsley Shacklebolt, a brilliant Auror and really cool. Our Uncle Ted is a great wizard and he's Muggle-Born and you don't know anything about our family!"

Draco gave Harry a small, sad smile and kept pushing his peas around his plate. The older witch had scoffed and turned her back on their conversation. "Don't worry about Jessie, mate. Her aunt was killed by Death Eaters, she's not a fan," one of Ron's twin older brothers leaned in to talk to them. "I'm not a Death Eater though, I don't want to be like Father was. Dad always says that everyone's got some value, unless they support the Magpies," Draco mumbled to the older boy. He laughed raucously, ruffled Draco's hair and pulled a smile out of the young boy, "I'd like to meet your Dad sometime, he sounds alright. I think he works with ours at the Ministry." 

Draco asked him who his parents were. "Molly and Arthur Weasley. I think we're actually related to you somehow, bit distantly like cousins or something." Draco gripped Harry's arm and shook it, "Harry, his mother is Molly Weasley!" Harry and Draco both turned to the boy, worshipful expressions on their faces, "Your mum is Molly Weasley? Can we meet her?" The second twin had started to pay attention and asked them why. Harry got shy and Draco spoke for them, "Sometimes when Dad's had a rough case, your dad gives him a package of fudge from your mum. He rations it but if we're really, really good he lets us have some." Harry nodded vigorously, "And last year, for Uncle Kingsley's birthday, she made him a treacle tart-" "Best thing we've ever tasted," Draco finished.

All of the Weasley brothers were staring at Harry and Draco now, Harry was starting to feel self conscious, a feeling that grew when they all burst into laughter. "Mate," Ron chortled, "If you write a letter to Mum and tell her that she might send you fudge for the rest of your life." Draco stared at him, "Are you serious?" The twins, who introduced themselves as Fred and George confirmed that Ron was serious. Harry whispered, "Should we write to her tomorrow?" Draco shook his head, "We need to write a really nice letter, best leave it for a few days." The twins had started laughing again.

✧✧✧

The first few months at Hogwarts were an adjustment, Harry found himself very grateful that he had Hermione and Draco to help with Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Neville turned out to be a prodigy with Herbology, Harry proving to be his fathers' son with his skill at Defence Against the Dark Arts and Ron, happy to have a large group of friends that were just his, kept their spirits up with his quick wit and easy manners. "Gotta share a lot with siblings, nice to have something just for me," Ron told them over lunch one day. 

Remus stopped by to tell Harry and Draco that Remus and Sirius had purchased a flat in Hogsmeade, so that Sirius wouldn't have to be so far from them during term now that Harry was at school. "Can I come stay over sometimes too, Uncle Remus?" Draco pleaded. "Yeah Moony, I mean Professor Lupin," Harry grinned, "Draco and I want to see Pads." Fred and George Weasley interrupted the group, "Harry, did you just call Professor Lupin _Moony_?" "And is Pads _Padfoot_?" The twins looked excited. "Yeah, it was their nicknames in school, with my birth dad and another bloke they were-" "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!" The twins chorused, turning to Remus and whispering conspiratorially, "We have _the map_."

Harry and Draco watched this exchange curiously and were invited along with the Weasley twins to Remus' office after classes for tea. The day passed very quickly, the Potions Master, Artemia Fox, teaching them to make Pompion Potion, resulting in a lot of giggling. Harry was fatigued by Minnie's class, Transfigurations was very difficult but always interesting. Harry and Draco arrived before the Weasley twins, sitting down and having Remus' famous hot chocolate and some of Sirius' gingersnap biscuits when Fred and George burst into the office waving an old piece of parchment.

Remus waved off their initial questions until they had been plied with hot chocolate and biscuits, before setting into his squashy armchair with a sigh and nodding at the twins. "We have so many questions-" "This map is incredible, how did you do it?" The twins were excitedly talking over each other, Harry and Draco excited to learn what the secret of the mysterious parchment was. Remus sighed and took the parchment and laid it on the low table in the centre of the sitting area.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Remus gently tapped the parchment with his wand. Black ink slowly crept across the parchment from where his wand had tapped, revealing words _'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs present: The Marauders Map'_. Harry and Draco gasped as they saw their own names with Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Remus Lupin in a small square. "What is it Moony?" Harry was gaping at the map.

Remus smiled at the boys, "Settle in and I will tell you the story of four boys who got up to a lot of mischief at school." Everyone helped themselves to more biscuits and Remus topped up cups with steaming cocoa. "When I came to Hogwarts, I was very lonely. Back when I was young, being a werewolf was a shameful thing. There was nothing like the Wolfsbane Potion widely available, I'm very lucky now to have Arty - Professor Fox - make it for me every month. I was always a bit shy, but James, Harry's father, and Sirius, my partner," he added for Fred and George's benefit, "they sort of forced myself and another boy, Peter, to become a close group. It was the most incredible thing for me, at that point in my life."

He smiled fondly and continued, "The three others worked out my furry secret in second year; I was devastated and thought that would be the end of it. If anything, they became more supportive of me than ever. It was at that time when I knew I'd protect them through anything, do anything for them if it was within my power. We worked on the Map after fifth year, when the three of them became Animagi to join me during my monthly transformations."

He leaned forward, tracing the names on the parchment, "This is when the nicknames came about. I was Moony, for obvious reasons. Peter was Wormtail, his Animagus form was a rat. Sirius was Padfoot, he is a giant black shaggy dog. James was Prongs, he was a stag..." Remus cleared his throat and Draco quietly offered him a handkerchief from his pocket. Remus laughed weakly and thanked him, wiping the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Sorry to get mopey, it still hurts when I think about James. Peter too, for different reasons. We became the Marauders, our animal forms made it easy to sneak around the castle and grounds at night," Remus eyed the boys sharply, "Don't get any ideas, I know the signs of Animagi." Fred and George grinned at Remus, "We don't need to become Animagi-" "The map has been brilliant for adventures!" They looked at Remus with calculated expressions, "Professor Lupin-" "Would you mind awfully-" "If we kept this-" "Frankly, _brilliant_ -" "Invention?" In chorus they grinned and said, "We solemnly swear that we aren't up to no good."

Remus wiped the map with a wave of his wand and a whispered, "Mischief managed." He handed the map back to George, "It should be in the hands of someone who will appreciate the spirit in which it was created." Fred and George thanked Remus and left with a ruffle of Harry's hair and a wink at Draco. "Uncle Remus, will you tell us more about Harry's father and Peter? You've never really talked about them before." Remus smiled kindly at Draco and shook his head, "You're both too young for the entire story there. When you're older, I promise, Sirius and I will sit you both down and tell you."

Harry didn't argue, Remus had told him he was too young for the jalapeños that Sirius put in his omelettes and after trying one Harry learned he was correct. "Okay, Moony, I trust you." Remus settled back comfortably and caught up with the boys on their classwork. They had been studying Defence since they were eight with Remus and Sirius, but they had other, new and challenging classes. Remus dismissed them at dinner time with a promise that they would stay in Hogsmeade that weekend with Sirius.

✧✧✧

_London_  
_August, 1992_

Harry and Draco hurriedly followed Kingsley and Sirius into Quality Quidditch Supplies. Their coming second year they would be allowed proper brooms at school, graduating from their training brooms. "Wow, I'm not sure who is more excited to be here, the boys or Kingsley," a laughing voice came from behind them. "Tonks!" Harry and Draco clamoured as they crowded Nymphadora Tonks into a hug. "Wotcher, lads." Kingsley smiled at her, "Skiving off work, Auror Tonks?" She ducked her head and grinned, "No way, boss. I pulled night shift last night. Went home for a kip and mum said you'd be here. I didn't want to miss out on the fun!"

They crowded around a display of the new Nimbus broom: the Whisper-drive. Sleek ipe wood handle, with Cushioning Charms on the leather seat and a pair of glossy brass footrests. Sirius and Kingsley compared it to the new Cleansweep Seven. "You'll find, gents, that the Nimbus and the Cleansweep are very similar, but Whisper-drives have a built in Ensconcing Enchantment - your boys cannot fall or be knocked from the broom unless they let go deliberately," the salesman had joined their conversation.

Sirius and Kingsley exchanged a look and then glanced at their children as if expecting them to fall over at any moment. Tonks grinned at them from behind Harry, "Think about what your missuses would say if you didn't buy the broom that would keep their precious darlings safest?" Sirius laughed, "Don't let Remus hear you call him the missus." Tonks winked at him and Draco giggled. Harry frowned, "Moony can't be the missus, you're not married." The adults all burst into laughter, Sirius pulling Harry into a bear hug and kissing him on the nose affectionately, "Pup, you're perfect. Never change."

✧✧✧

"And the leather is from Corinth, Moony," Draco was showing Remus their new brooms. "The salesman said Corinth is famous for its leather," Harry chimed in, polishing the still pristine handle with his new Broom Servicing Kit. "Well, you won't be able to go for a ride around here, but Cissa and Sirius will take you to visit Minnie at Hogwarts on the weekend, she said you can use the pitch to practice," Remus gave Harry a loving pat on the head. 

Sirius entered the kitchen with Kingsley in tow, "Sorted out the problem with the bike, bloody spark plugs had gone." Remus smacked Sirius on the arm, "Language, Siri. Kids." Harry and Draco giggled, Kingsley looked amused and admonished, "You have to be careful, Sirius. Young boys shouldn't hear that kind of shitty language, they might repeat it." Remus threw his hands in the air and turned to Harry and Draco, "If either of you swear in front of me, I'll hex a bar of soap into your mouth and wash the bad language out, got it?" Harry and Draco nodded, horrified at the prospect.

"Time to head home, Draco. You've got Neville, Ron and Hermione arriving in the morning. Harry, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget your swimming clothes and your toothbrush," Kingsley winked at Harry. Sirius looked sheepish, "It was one time, Kingsley. We sent it via owl the next day." Kingsley's eyes sparkled with amusement and he farewelled the group, stepping outside to Apparate his son home. 

"Are you looking forward to staying at the beach house, Harry?" Remus asked while he started the roast potatoes. Harry looked excited and bounced in his chair, "Yeah and this year's gonna be even better, because we've got Ron and 'Mione and Nev coming too! Ron's never been to the beach before, he's gonna love it." Sirius nudged Harry with his arm, "You'll forget all about your poor dads, alone and childless." Harry rolled his eyes, "You'll be there for the last two days. You never get time alone, you can do adult things together."

Sirius and Remus froze and started at Harry, Remus' voice slightly strangled as he asked, "Like what, Harry?" Harry ticked off on his hand, "You've got to clean the Floo, buy new robes for teaching, go see some boring old people films and Pads said that you had to fix the roof because it leaked in the rain last week." Remus and Sirius relaxed, Remus' cheeks still tinged with pink. "Enough about adult things," Sirius winked at Remus, "Why don't we go for a ride while Moony sorts out dinner?"

Harry ran upstairs to get his jacket, a mini brown leather version of Sirius' black one. Remus called out the door after the pair, "Use a Shield and drive carefully! Harry has to wear his helmet, and you too, Siri!" Sirius started the rumbling engine of the Harley, ensuring Harry's arms were wrapped tight around his waist. "Let's roll, pup." Harry's delighted squeal as they roared into the country laneway was drowned out by the deafening noise of the exhaust notes.

✧✧✧

_Hogwarts_  
_March, 1993_

Hermione and Draco were furiously arguing the merits of asking Professor Flitwick if they could have an extra 5 inches to write on their essay. Harry, Neville and Ron were trying to ignore them and teaching Ginny, Ron's younger sister how to use Switching Spells on animate objects. "I don't see why you'd ask for extra room, when you can just compound your theory by comparing it to Gamp's Law," Draco was pointing to a section on Hermione's essay. She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but Charms is usually disparate from Transfigurations, so therefore I should explain Gamp's Law and how it could apply."

Draco looked to the others for support, which was not immediately forthcoming. "'Mione, if you explain Gamp's Law in an essay to Flitwick, he's going to think you reckon he doesn't know it. You might offend him," Ron distractedly said while dodging Ginny's miscast spell. Draco nodded, obviously not having thought of that argument but latching on to it anyway, "Ron's right. You don't want to insult your favourite teacher, do you?" Neville smirked at Harry, "As if every professor isn't Hermione's favourite." 

They were interrupted by a dishevelled blonde First Year stumbling into the door of Remus' office. Draco recognised her as a distant cousin, "Are you alright, Luna?" Draco hurried over and hastily repaired her torn robes. "Yes, just some older students who thought it funny to practice some Summoning Charms on my school things," she glanced at her torn bag, "Oh dear, they've taken all my quills." Hermione immediately offered her a handsome white quill, which Luna rejected in favour of a sleek grey quill from a shy Ginny.

"Luna, you're to come to me or Harry if anyone gives you any trouble, alright?" Draco didn't know Luna well, as her father didn't like Narcissa, a remnant of his disgust with his former brother-in-law, Lucius. Luna had settled next to Harry on the couch and was hissing at Sam and mewling at Tia. Harry patted her shoulder and offered to let her hold the kitten and snake. "Thank you, Draco. It'll be like we're friends." Ginny had sat down next to Luna, offering her a Fizzing Whizzbee, "I need more friends, Luna, I'd like it if we could be."

Draco sat back down with Hermione and resumed his earlier argument, pointing out another issue with over-explaining her hypothesis. Neville was Levitating quills for Tia and Sam to try and catch, while Ron settled in to write a Potions essay. Harry turned to Luna and Ginny and smiled, "I never thought I'd have so many friends, when I was younger it was mostly just me and Draco. You have to come and visit over the summer, our village has a really great pond for swimming in." Luna nodded and Ginny blushed before asking if Neville would be coming too.

✧✧✧

_The Burrow_  
_June, 1993_

Remus and Sirius directed Harry to eat vegetables, not just to heap more lasagne on his plate. Draco spooned out a pile of mushrooms, baby potatoes and artichokes on Harry's plate while he protested. Hermione asked Draco a question about their Potion project and he turned back to answer her as Harry quietly put the artichokes onto Draco's plate, grinning at Bill Weasley who sat opposite him. Narcissa was talking to Molly and Andromeda about how her pregnancy was going. Kingsley was trying to coax her into eating just a little bit more food, she turned green when the smell of roast lamb wafted her way.

Molly Summoned an Anti-Nausea Potion and offered it to a grateful Narcissa, "I was less sick with Draco, I craved anything as long as it was covered in gravy." Andromeda jokingly offered her the overflowing gravy boat in front of her. Ron didn't protest when it sloshed over his plate, sopping his helping of lasagne in sauce. "If you're not feeling well, Cissa, you could have some Saltines," Hermione offered from down the table, "I've got some in my bag, they're very plain." Narcissa gratefully accepted the cardboard box, sighing with happiness when she finished a whole cracker without feeling unwell.

After the dinner was cleared, multiple puddings were settled on the table, Draco helping himself to a large serving of custard and apple pie. His mother was eating small pieces of the apple he offered her between mouthfuls of dry cracker. "I think it's a baby sister, Mum. I was a much easier pregnancy, because boys aren't as annoying." Hermione and Ginny protested, while a knowing Molly eyed Ginny and commented on her own very nauseous experience while she was pregnant with Ginny. Ron and the twins were laughing at Molly's words, until Ginny beaned George right in the eye with a flicked spoonful of trifle.

Arthur and Kingsley stood abruptly when a Patronus from Proudfoot burst into the garden, "We've got a sighting on the Wilson murders suspect, meet me at the London Eye, we think he's going after the sister." Kisses were laid on their wives and farewells given to their children before Arthur and Kingsley Apparated away. Kingsley reappeared moments later with a grey looking Tonks, handing her off to her mother before Disapparating again. "Dora! Draco help me up," Draco supported his heavily pregnant mother as she tried to help Ted, Sirius and Remus who were helping Tonks into the house.

The children sat in stunned silence before Bill and Percy started Levitating dishes into the house, ordering Ron and Ginny to start washing up. Fred and George helped Harry and Draco tidy up the garden, before all heading inside to see how Tonks was doing. Remus and Andromeda were frantically casting spells over the unmoving figure of Tonks, Ted was clasping Narcissa's hand tightly as they sat watching. Remus started barking orders at Sirius, who disappeared into the Floo for a few moments, coming back with a Medi-Wizard from St. Mungo's. 

He cast something blue and pearlescent that turned dark orange when it touched Tonks' chest and demanded they take her to the hospital immediately. Sirius and Remus charged Draco and Harry with getting Narcissa home and staying there, while joining Ted and Andromeda at the Floo to help transport Tonks through to St. Mungo's. Harry and Draco gave Molly tight hugs goodbye, waving to Hermione and Ron who were whispering and putting away the dishes with the rest of the stunned looking Weasley clan.

As Harry stepped into the fire, he heard Molly say to the children, "It's the reality of being an Auror, every day Arthur comes home safe is a good day." Stepping out into Narcissa's spotless living room, Harry sunk into the chair next to where Draco had settled his mother. "Aunty Cissa, what's happened to Tonks?" Narcissa gave Harry and Draco a tremulous look, trying to keep her voice even she explained about the curse that Tonks' had taken while protecting another Auror.

Sirius arrived twenty minutes later, hastily explaining that Tonks would be alright, but that she needed to stay overnight for observation and she'd be off work for a week. Remus was remaining with Ted and Andromeda, Narcissa offered Sirius the spare bedroom for the night. "I'll help get you to bed Cissy, you shouldn't be rushing about stressed this far along," Sirius helped his cousin to stand and she flicked him on the ear for the name. "Draco, are you and Harry alright sharing? The fourth bedroom is the nursery now." Harry and Draco confirmed it would be fine, Harry borrowing a pair of Draco's pyjamas to sleep in.

"Sorry we have to share, at least I got a bigger bed last summer," Draco pulled back the covers and got in. "It's fine, it's bigger than your little bed we used to have sleepovers in," Harry said as he joined him, "Although, with all the money that your father left to you and your mum when he died, I don't know why you don't live in a bigger house." Draco turned to face Harry, hooking his ankle over Harry's like they always did when they were little. "Mum always says the Manor she and Father lived in when I was a baby was really cold and so large that it didn't feel like a home. I think she likes that we're all close by. Plus, we use that money to take trips, you never complain about that." 

Harry gave Draco a sleepy smile, "Yeah, your mum promised this summer we'd go to Marrakesh, although I don't think we can considering she's going to give birth any second now. Is she sure it's just one baby?" Draco swatted Harry for the statement, Harry caught his hand and tucked it into his chest, laughing. "I'm so excited to have a baby sister. I hope she likes me," Draco's voice was unsure and soft. Harry groaned, "Shut up Draco, as if she won't love you." Draco scoffed and they chattered for a while before falling asleep.

✧✧✧

_Hogsmeade_  
_December, 1993_

Remus set down a mug of hot chocolate in front of Harry, casting a _Muffliato_ around them so their conversation wouldn't be heard if Sirius' returned earlier than expected. Harry frowned, toying with his mug, "Moony, what's going on? Am I in trouble at school?" Remus scoffed and plonked a dish of fluffy marshmallows down in front of Harry, "No, I want to talk to you about Sirius and I." Harry sat bolt upright, "You're not breaking up, are you?" Remus choked on his drink, spluttering with disbelief, "Harry James Potter, do you really think I'd ever leave Sirius?"

Harry shrugged and sipped his drink, "I don't know. We don't usually have to sit down and talk about your relationship." Remus gave Harry a look and hurried over to his leather satchel, pulling a small box out and coming to sit back down. He nudged it over to Harry, gesturing for Harry to open it. Harry followed his direction, staring at the beautiful platinum band in the box. It was polished to the point where it was luminescent, set with a small, fiery looking opal. Harry turned the box in the light, catching the flashes of red and orange from the stone.

"I'm going to propose to Sirius, Harry. I've always meant to, but we got busy. We were raising you when we got together properly, so you came first. Then I started teaching at Hogwarts and Sirius was at home with you. But we've been together for over ten years and I'm ready to make him my husband." Harry was still admiring the ring when he caught the engraving inside the ring _'Luna meus es tu'_. "Moony, what's it mean?" Harry asked, handing the box back over. "You are my moon," Remus smiled at the ring, "He makes me forget what I am, forget the pain." 

Harry toyed with the marshmallows, plopping a large blue one in his mouth, "Will you take Pads' name or is he going to be a Lupin?" Remus closed the box and looked thoughtful, "I think we'd combine them. We'll both be Lupin-Blacks." Harry pushed away his mug, "Remus - Moony - I..." Harry looked like he was about to cry, Remus immediately shot out of his chair and knelt beside him, "What is it, Harry?" Harry hung his head and whispered, "I want to have the same last name as you both."

Remus froze, his hand still on Harry's shoulder, "You don't want to be Harry Potter anymore?" Harry nodded, face red with shame, "I know it's disrespectful to my mother and father but... You and Pads have been my dads forever. I love you, I want to be your son in name too, not just legally." Remus startled Harry by yanking him from his chair into his arms, wrapping him so tightly to his chest Harry felt constricted. "Harry James... Lupin-Black. It's a good name, if you want it, we'll talk to Siri and see what he thinks."

Remus heard the scraping of the front door, quickly Summoning the ring box and jamming it into Harry's hoodie pocket. Sirius looked blankly at them both, sitting on the floor still tangled in a cuddle. "Er - no one died, did they?" Sirius was plonking a bag of groceries on the kitchen bench while looking concerned. Harry laughed, the awkward laugh of a teenager caught doing the wrong thing. Remus rolled his eyes, "No, we were just having a dad-son talk." Sirius flicked his wand and the vegetables put themselves into the cupboard, before coming to sit on the floor with them and wrapping them both up in his long arms. "Okay, well Dadfoot is here now, so you can cry if you need to, pup." Remus and Harry groaned at the joke while Sirius chortled at his own humour.

✧✧✧

_Maremma, Italy_  
_July, 1994_

Hermione sniffled loudly beside Ron, Draco nudging him and handing him his handkerchief to pass along. Hermione thanked Ron and gave him an admiring look, Draco rolled his eyes at the pair. His baby sister cooed loudly and drooled all over the stuffed dragon she was holding. Her birthday was in two weeks and then she'd be one. Draco shifted Zinnia over to his other leg, she was getting heavier now. She cooed again before yelling, "Baba!" Draco shot an apologetic look at Sirius and Remus, who were holding hands at the altar and saying their vows.

Sirius was very obviously trying not to laugh every time Zinnia decided to interject her own opinions on the ceremony. Harry caught Draco's eye from his position next to Remus and gave him a wide grin, Draco's chest fluttering as he returned a shy smile. Narcissa was Sirius' "best-man" and was wearing a fetching set of lilac robes to complement Sirius' midnight purple. Remus was discreetly wiping tears away as Sirius told him that Remus had always been home for him. Harry was radiant, practically levitating with joy while standing with his parents while they made their vows.

Kingsley intoned the rites to the Marriage Bond, declaring them one spirit in the eyes of magic, law and nature. Remus and Sirius exchanged a gentle and tentative kiss, Narcissa not-so-discreetly elbowing Sirius so he was pushed right into his husband. Sirius spared her a quick smirk before whipping his new husband into a much more affectionate kiss. Harry was laughing, Draco's chest fluttered again as he stared at Harry in his blue-grey robes. Ron's elbow bumped Draco as he started clapping for the new couple, startling Draco into a clap too, which was punctuated by delighted squeals from Zinnia has he jostled her with the movements.

Harry followed Remus and Sirius as they walked back up the aisle, ducking into Draco's proximity to scoop up a still squealing Zinnia and smacking her cheek with kisses, "How's it going baby girl? Did you like the wedding?" Draco smiled at the pair, Harry and Draco had both been smitten with the baby from the moment she was born. "Baba!" Zinnia thunked Harry in the face with her dragon, knocking his glasses askew. Draco cleared his throat as he quickly corrected them for Harry, "Shall we get you some cake now, Zinnia?" Hermione and Ron followed them out of the church, Hermione still sniffling and telling them how romantic the scenery of the venue was.

✧✧✧

Sirius whirled Remus in a circle, childhood years of being forced into dance lessons coming to use as he led his new husband around the dance floor. Kingsley was twirling Narcissa close by, Minerva being spun around the room by an abashed but laughing Draco, while Harry was bouncing around with Zinnia. Sirius gripped Remus close and whispered to him, "Do you think they'll care if I steal you away to our bed now?" Remus smacked him on the shoulder, "Siri, we've only just cut the cake. We have fifty people here to celebrate us." Sirius tugged on Remus' ear with his teeth, "Surely, they'll understand that I want to celebrate our love by having my new husband fuck me senseless on the balcony of our room."

Remus was blushing red as Harry brushed closed with a giggling Zinnia, "Do you guys mind if we go put Zinnia to bed? It'll take ages, she's hopped up on sugar but I think Cissa and Kingsley could do with some parent time." Harry nodded back to where Kingsley was holding his wife tenderly, her head resting on his shoulder. Remus was trying to get words out but Sirius piped up, "No worries Harry, we're going to head off to sleep soon, long day with all the excitement." Harry grabbed Draco from a thankful Minerva and headed off to the rooms they were sharing. 

Sirius brushed another wayward hand down Remus' back, "There, all the young ones have headed to their own pursuits. Minnie's tottered off to bed and all the other adults are otherwise entertained with the booze and food." Remus brushed his hand over Sirius' arse and nodded, "Fuck, let's go." They bid everyone good night, Sirius' good natured mocking of Remus' fatigue brooked no further queries about their hurry to leave the festivities. Warm breezes flicked their robes around as they made their way back to their villa, stopping every few yards to sneak kisses and gropes in the dark. 

Sirius had barely got Remus into the room when he was slammed against the closed door. Remus growled as he ravaged Sirius' neck with nips and kisses, hands tearing into their robes to strip them away. Remus was savagely sucking bruises over Sirius' shoulder, biting down on the tendons and running over them with his tongue. Sirius gasped as their hard cocks brushed through their trousers, "More, fuck. Remus get my clothes off." Sirius was thrown bodily onto their enormous bed, Remus literally tearing his trousers off him.

"You. Know. How. I. Get. The. Week. Of. The. Moon." Remus punctuated each word with a lick and bite over Sirius' thighs, roughly turning him over to plunge his tongue against Sirius' tight hole. "Fuck, fuck yes, more Moony, ugh yes!" Sirius was riding Remus' tongue, which was laving the tight muscles of his arse hole with saliva. Remus growled again while pulling Sirius' cheeks apart to bury his tongue deep inside his husband. Sirius was writhing on the bed, moaning and whimpering as he came untouched on Remus' skilled tongue.

Remus wandlessly Conjured lubricant, wrapping his hand around his thick shaft before slowly sinking into Sirius' quivering hole. Fully seated, he leaned forward and tenderly kissed along Sirius' ear. "I love you, I love you so much Siri. You're _mine_ ," his tenderness turned to hot possessive desire and he started fucking into Sirius, pulling back slowly before shoving back in. Sirius pushed back onto his knees, until Remus was kneeling with Sirius sitting on his lap, Sirius took control and started to ride him.

"Fuck me, Remus. I'm yours. Never been anyone else's. Fuck me with your thick, werewolf cock," Sirius was recovered from his orgasm and eagerly chasing another. Remus moaned, one hand gripping Sirius' hip and the other stroking his cock, still slick with his cum. "That's right, fuck me hard. Make me cry out with lust, take me harder." Remus felt the stirrings of the wolf instincts, bending Sirius' forwards into the bed and snapping his hips harder as he gripped onto Sirius' hips.

"I love it when you - _ugh_ yes - I love when you talk dirty," Remus gritted out, returning his hand to wanking Sirius firmly. Remus pulled close, stopping his thrusting to roll against Sirius' prostate and being rewarded with an incomprehensible moan of words as Sirius spilled over his fist. Remus ground into Sirius as he came, feeling his hot seed spill out of Sirius as he pulled out. Sirius rolled in his arms, pulling them close together and sucking his tongue into Sirius' mouth. "That was _hot_ ," Remus panted. Sirius gave him a cheeky grin, "Don't tell me you were worried we'd be one of those married couples who didn't fuck? No, I intend to sneak out of family events to have you ravish me for the rest of our lives. It was in my original vows, you know." Remus chuckled and tucked his head into Sirius' neck. "Love you."

✧✧✧

_Hogwarts_  
_February, 1995_

Harry sat excitedly with Ron and Draco as they waited for the Champions to surface from the Black Lake in the Second Task. "Wonder where 'Mione ended up," Ron was looking around for her still. Cedric Diggory was first to return with his girlfriend Cho Chang, Ron and Harry cheering loudly for him. "I still say he's too good looking for her," Draco muttered as he clapped. Harry scowled at the handsome Hufflepuff. He supposed he must be jealous of his being with Cho, thought Harry didn't know her too well.

Viktor Krum's shark head burst to the surface of the lake, a very wet Hermione Granger clinging to him. Ron was spluttering with rage, Draco and Harry exchanged nervous looks, Hermione and Ron had barely made up after their fight at the Yule Ball. Fleur Delacour surfaced last, with a tiny blonde who looked to be her sister slumped on her shoulders, as she rose from the water they could see deep blue and purple bruises over her legs and a large cut over her thigh. "Wonder what got her," Ron was finally distracted from his anger at Krum.

Dumbledore was quietly conferring with some of the Merpeople from the Lake, he stood up, nodding and stroking his beard. He applied a _Sonorous_ to speak to the crowd. "I award third place to Viktor Krum, excellent use of self-Transfiguration to suit his purposes. Second place goes to Cedric Diggory, for an impeccably placed Bubble-Head Charm. First place to Miss Fleur Delacour, I have been informed by the Chief Merperson that she was attacked by no less than seven Grindylows and a Fanged Starfish, she still fought her way back to her sister even after temporarily losing her wand."

Harry whispered to Draco, "That explains her knuckles, then." They eyed her bruised and bloodied right hand with new respect. The crowd dissipated, Draco and Harry hurried over to Hermione. Ron had made an excuse about detention and left immediately after the points were awarded. "Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry wrapped her in his cloak, Draco draping his scarf around her neck. "Yeah, I'm fine. Dumbledore had us under some kind of stasis spell." "Erm-o-ninny is very clever," Krum added gruffly.

Draco shot two of Mrs. Weasley's extra strength Warming Charms at Hermione and Viktor, they were extremely thankful. Fleur was still being treated by Madam Pomfrey, Draco offered in clipped French to dry her and her sister too. "Oui bien sûr," Fleur responded, "Gabrielle first." The little girl gave Draco a happy smile when she was warm again, tucking a giant fur-lined cloak tighter around her. Harry spoke to Fleur, "You did brilliantly. Grindylows are tough, my dad's the Defence professor. I've never heard of anyone fighting them without a wand." 

Fleur grinned at them, thanking Draco when she was dry, "One of zose 'orrible things stole my wand, I didn't 'ave much choice." The group headed up to the castle, Draco and Fleur lapsing into French with a happy Gabrielle chiming in. Harry stared after the trio of blondes, throat dry. "Gets to you when he speaks French, doesn't it?" Hermione chimed in from beside Harry. "Er, yeah I hate when I don't know what he's saying," a furiously blushing Harry said. "Ven Erm-o-ninny talks about Magical Theory, it gets to me, too." Krum winked at Hermione and Harry stared at him in horror, refusing to speak to either of them the rest of the walk.

✧✧✧

_Hogwarts_  
_June, 1995_

Amos Diggory's shout of triumph was heard over the roaring crowd as Cedric Diggory appeared in front of the grand stands, bleeding profusely but holding the Triwizard Cup. His robes were torn above his knee, a huge chunk of flesh missing. Hagrid was beside him quickly, heaving him in his arms towards the tent with Madam Pomfrey in it. Harry and Draco cheered loudly as Fleur and Viktor emerged from the maze looking worse for wear; Viktor's robes were covered in slime, Fleur had another nasty cut across her shoulder, the back of her robes drooping away from her body. 

Most of Hogwarts headed back into the castle to celebrate the win at the feast, Harry and Draco hung back to talk to the Weasleys who were there. "She's bloody brilliant that girl, Charlie wrote me a letter about how she sent the dragon to sleep," Bill was gushing about Fleur, looking around for her. "We can introduce you later, if you like, we're quite good friends now," Draco was chiming in. Molly gave Bill a calculating look and hurriedly smoothed her expression when she caught sight of the twins' knowing grins. "We best get up to the castle, the food will be ready now."

Draco and Harry happily chatted with their friends, Krum joining them with a blushing Hermione (studiously ignoring a glowering Ron). Fleur arrived later in a delicate sage coloured dress, large swathes of bandages wrapped over her shoulder and back. Gabrielle was happily yammering in French to Draco and didn't move to sit with her sister, so she took the open seat next to Harry. Harry offered her a plate of honeyed carrots before introducing her to a very interested Bill.

Fleur and Bill were discussing her interest in Curse Breaking so Harry turned to listen to Hermione and Krum. She seemed to be gently shooting down his invitation to travel the globe with him, she had no desire to be a Quidditch wife, preferring to finish her studies. Ron looked a bit happier after that, going so far as to offer Krum a tureen of sprouts. Draco smiled at Harry from over Gabrielle's head, before answering her question about his hair, Gabrielle still didn't believe that Draco wasn't part Veela like her and her sister.

✧✧✧

The boys lay awake in their dormitory that night, talking about girls and boys and Quidditch. "That Fleur though, she's bloody gorgeous," Seamus was saying through a mouthful of chocolate, "being said though, Krum and Diggory are quite fit too." Dean rolled his eyes, "As if any of them would like twice at you, burnt your eyebrows off again last week." Seamus pelted Dean with Chocolate Frog packets for the cold statement. "Nev, what do you reckon?" Dean offered Neville a sweet, they'd snuck Neville in for the last night of term. "I think er," he looked warily at Ron, "I prefer my girls with darker hair than Fleur." 

Draco was eating a chunk of Molly's caramel fudge and swallowed hastily, "Cedric's the best looking of the lot. Krum's got that dark and mysterious thing, but I think Diggory looks better dripping wet." The boys all laughed except Harry, Ron throwing a sock at Draco, "Fleur's the winner. I mean of the Champions." Draco rolled his eyes, "In love with Granger, much? C'mon Weasley, do something about it." Ron glowed red with embarrassment, Harry decided to spare him, "I think I like blondes the best." Harry shrugged not looking at Draco.

"Aye, girls in our year can be quite fit too. The Patil girls looked right mint at Yule," Seamus was waggling his eyebrows at Harry and Ron. "Yeah, but they're bit sulky y'know. Bit girly," Ron grunted his opinion. "I had a great time with Ginny, we just had food and danced and talked a bit," Neville was flushed pink. Draco laughed, "I win, I took Luna. She spilled half a cup of punch on Dumbledore and told him she thought his robes were on fire before wandering off to tell Hagrid that if he wanted to marry Madam Maxine they'd make awfully large children." The conversation dissolved into laughter at that point, all with their own stories of fantastic things Luna had said this term.

✧✧✧

_Marrakesh_  
_August, 1995_

Draco wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Salazar's testicles, it's bloody hot." Harry grinned at him, "We should go for a swim when we get back to the house." Remus called them over, handing Draco a sweaty and squirmy Zinnia. She was covered in chocolate ice-cream. "Merlin, Uncle Remus, you couldn't have Scourgified her before you handed her over?" Sirius grinned and pointed at Remus' shirt, covered in chocolate ice-cream. "I'll get you in a moment, _Scourgify_." Remus was clean after a few goes and turned his wand to Draco. 

Narcissa returned from the souk looking unbothered by the heat, light summer robes billowing about her as if she had her own personal breeze. Draco scowled, his mother probably did have some kind of atmospheric spellwork laid into those robes. "Hello baby girl, did you have fun with your uncles?" Sirius laughed and recounted the story of Zinnia rejecting three flavours of ice-cream, before dumping the fourth all over Remus in protest. Narcissa laid kisses on the sweaty ringlets on Zinnia's head, "She only likes banana ice-cream." The group of males collectively groaned. "Truly revolting, Z," Harry opined.

Their trip back to the rented house was punctuated by a screaming Zinnia, only quietened when a smiling Kingsley opened the door and greeted them. "Hello, munchkin," Kingsley took his daughter and kissed Narcissa hello, "I've made it after all, Interpol and the International Confederation managed to agree on everything to do with the McInleigh trial, it wasn't as bad as we thought." Harry and Draco raced to their room, Draco stripping in front of Harry without a second thought to put on his bathing suit. Harry flushed and took his clothes to their en suite, he wasn't sure why but he couldn't deal with a naked Draco anymore. 

Harry changed and came out to a frowning Draco, newly purchased Muggle sunglasses perched on his nose. "You've been a bit weird about clothes all summer, have you got some terrible pubic hair or something?" Harry laughed and shook his head, "I dunno. Just not into getting naked in front of my mates, y'know." Draco rolled his eyes, "We share a dorm with blokes, didn't seem to bother you then." Harry shrugged, "Does it matter? Let's go swimming."

Draco was still shooting Harry odd looks until they entered the underground pool area. Harry looked up at the cavernous ceiling, "Why do they put it under the house?" Draco laid his towel beside the edge before slipping into the cool water, "It keeps it cold, imagine if it was outside, it'd be a boiling pit of lava. Wizard space means they can stick it underground so it's always cool." Harry felt the cool lap of water against his chest as he entered, relishing the change in temperature.

Draco had ducked his head under water, surfacing he flicked his hair back, now past his shoulders it fell in wet waves around his face. They spent a good amount of time just bobbing about in the water, chatting about school until they were joined by the rest of the family. Andy, Ted and Tonks had been on a tour of some magical ruin, Tonks bombed into the water still in her shorts and t-shirt. "It's lovely, Morocco, but next time I vote we go somewhere cold," Tonks was sunburnt and pointing it out to a laughing Sirius and Remus.

Narcissa handed a splashing Zinnia over to Tonks, before turning to Andromeda, "Next summer, Andy, what do you think?" Ted looked at his wife and gave her a 'please' look, she rolled her eyes, "Ted wants to know if we can go to New Zealand. They apparently have remarkable mountains." Ted kissed her cheek, "The Remarkables, love. That's what they're called." Everyone agreed that it sounded like a good time, before Zinnia loudly proclaimed, "NO!" Harry and Draco were giggling, it was Zinnia's new favourite word.

✧✧✧

_Biddeston_  
_April, 1996_

Harry said goodnight to his dads and closed his bedroom door, discreetly placing a locking and silencing charm over it. He flopped onto his bed, thoughts racing and considered the last 12 hours. He'd been furious when they left school on Friday, he'd caught Draco kissing a girl from fourth year he didn't know. Draco had sprung away from her and wiped his mouth, but Harry had gone straight to Remus and asked if they could Apparate back home to Biddeston, rather than taking the train and going from there. 

Two owls from Draco later had explained that the girl had kissed Draco, he was not an active or willing participant and that Draco had no idea why Harry was mad at him when he was the victim. Harry had stewed on it for days before Sirius jokingly suggested that he's been jealous of the girl. It was the first time Harry and Sirius had ever properly argued, interrupted by Remus chiming in in the middle of lunch and stating that while appreciating that Harry didn't need to be told how he felt, he agreed with Sirius. 

Harry had then sulkily finished his lunch before realising his dads were right and had a full blown panic and melt down in their arms. The afternoon and evening had passed in a series of emotionally draining conversations where Harry stutteringly came out as bisexual ("Doesn't really worry your _gay_ dads, y'know pup.") and then cried when he realised he liked Draco more than a friend. Remus had given Sirius an apologetic look and explained that Sirius had been into Remus since school, but Remus refused the relationship out of fear of losing their friendship.

"Of course, Remus was just as into me, you should have seen him when I was changing in the dorm," Sirius had said, draping his legs over Remus' lap and cuddling up to his husband. "Ew, Pads, I don't need to be thinking about you two getting it on when I'm trying to sleep in the dorm." There was a lot of laughter after that and the evening had ended with bowls of Molly's treacle tart and pecan ice-cream. Sirius had jokingly said they would have to owl her in the morning because their dessert supplies were getting low. 

Harry shuffled into his bed to get comfortable, they were supposed to have lunch at Narcissa's house tomorrow with Draco and Andromeda. He worried about seeing Draco, who'd been pretty hurt when Harry had run away from him at Hogwarts. Harry sighed, his bed still smelt like Draco from when they'd stayed here at Christmas. The sheets were clean but Harry was sure he could smell the vetiver and leather smell of Draco's cologne. He huffed in frustration, thinking about Draco made him feel... itchy.

✧✧✧

The next day passed slowly, lunch was mostly awkward for Harry, aggravating for Draco and mildly bemusing for the parents. Draco hauled Harry out into the garden after lunch, pushing him against the stone facade of the cottage and demanded to know why they were fighting. Harry kept deflecting and trying to say they were fine, but Draco shoved him away and tried to storm off, "You don't even like me anymore, just admit it: you don't want me to be your friend." Harry had caught Draco's wrist and pulled him to his chest, crushing him into a trembling embrace.

Harry breathed in deeply the smell of Draco's hair and breathed out, feeling both comforted and unsettled, "You're my best friend, Draco. I always want to be with you. I just... didn't like seeing you kiss someone." Draco pulled back, hands loosely covering Harry's hips and frowned, "That's ridiculous, no girl is going to stop us from being friends. You don't need to be worried I'm going to meet someone and just abandon you." Harry stared at Draco, surely he couldn't believe Harry was threatened as his _friend_.

Draco had clipped him on his ear and bounded back into the house, assuming all was well. Harry passed the afternoon in a daze. He'd as good as told Draco that he didn't want him kissing someone, Draco was clueless if he didn't understand that Harry meant he wanted to kiss Draco. Sirius and Remus shot him concerned looks all afternoon, but let him be. Hermione had sent an owl that arrived early evening, Harry excused himself after dinner under the pretence of reading and replying to his friend. He passed Tia and Sam as he headed to his room, they were dozing on a squashy chair in the reading nook, Sam hissing as Harry passed, _"Your distress is very loud, large one."_

Harry stopped to sit on the floor and scratch Tia's soft belly, she was not quite as big as Hermione's cat Crookshanks, but still oversized due to her Kneazle heritage. Sam wound comforting coils around his arm, he was as long as Harry's torso now and an inch thick. _"What is wrong, large one?"_ Harry sighed, _"I love someone who doesn't love me back."_ Sam waved his head around, _"Large one has a mate, mate is for large one."_ Harry settled the two back onto their cushion, shaking his head at the snake before stepping into his room. 

Harry read Hermione's letter perfunctorily, she was at The Burrow with the Weasleys and was complaining about Ron again. Harry wished they'd just realise they were mad about each other, at least they weren't pining after someone who didn't want them. He would reply to Hermione tomorrow, he was feeling itchy again. Harry sniffed his shirt, it smelled like Draco, in a fit of frustration he whipped it off and flung it at the wall. 

Harry flopped onto his bed, hand resting on his stomach as he thought about Draco pushing him against the wall today. If Harry had pushed Draco into a wall, it would be to kiss him. Harry thought about it, just grabbing Draco by his robes and shoving him into a wall, one hand coming up to cup his jaw and running his tongue over Draco's full bottom lip. Harry shivered, thinking about Draco's body pushing against his, then Harry ran a hand over his hardening crotch. Merlin, he thought, that feels good.

Harry closed his eyes and imagined Draco kissing him back, the location changing to their dorm now, Harry pushing Draco down onto his bed, undressing him between kisses. Harry tucked his hand into his pants, wrapping his hand around his cock firmly and giving it a gentle squeeze. Harry started moving his hand slowly, pretending it was Draco holding onto his shaft. Harry had seen Draco's dick plenty of times in the dorm, once while Draco was hard in the showers after a game of Quidditch. Draco's dick was perfect, long, thick and with a lovely thatch of blonde curls. Harry came, gasping and spilling into his pants.

✧✧✧

_Hogwarts_  
_October, 1996_

Harry left Hermione and Ron in the classroom they'd co-opted to study in. Draco was studying in the Common Room, but had ordered the trio out because they were talking too much while he was completing his Arithmancy homework. Ron leaned back and eyed Hermione appreciatively. They'd started dating over the summer, when a furious Draco had locked them in a room and told them to sort out their feelings or never speak to him again. Ron smirked, they had ruined a rather nice afternoon on the ski slopes with their bickering over an Australian girl who tried to talk to Ron.

Hermione looked up from her essay and smiled, speckles of ink dotting her chin from her rapid note taking earlier in the evening. "'Mione, c'mere," Ron leaned in to kiss her. His lips met hers and she sighed in approval, opening her mouth so their tongues could brush, his hand skated the edge of her skirt. "Ron, I've got to finish this essay for Professor Fox by tonight," Hermione pulled away and gave him a look of regret. Ron hummed non-committally, hand rubbing her thigh, "I've finished my homework, I suppose you should wait to kiss me until you're done." Hermione glowed at him, pleased with his response.

Ron pretended to knock his quill on the floor, "Oops." He ducked under the table and shot a quick _Colloportus_ at the door, before kissing the inside of Hermione's knee. "Ron..." She barely breathed out his name before moaning when he kissed higher, "Do I stop, 'Mione?" He heard a rustling above, "I can't see you, do I stop?" She whimpered out a 'no', before he continued, kissing his way up her thigh lazily. Ron placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward on her chair, before pulling aside her knickers to huff out a breath over her pussy. Hermione made a funny noise and twined her fingers through his hair.

Smiling to himself, Ron continued to kiss and lick her thighs, never touching her pubic area but every now and then skating his nose over the light brown hairs. Hermione was tugging on his hair now, trying to pull him towards her. "You want me to kiss you, Hermione?" She only moaned in response, shuffling even further forward on her chair. Ron immediately kissed the crease between her thighs, gently, before running the tip of his tongue between the folds. "Oh, Ron, _fuck_ ," she cursed softly. He'd never heard her swear before, determined to get even more vulgar language out of her he started to move his whole tongue over her in earnest. He alternated licks and gentle jabs with his tongue, before deciding to push his tongue into her hole. 

The reaction was immediate, Hermione slumped back into the chair and slouched down so she could watch as his tongue greedily slurped and wriggled inside of her. She was murmuring nonsense now, calling his name occasionally. Ron replaced his tongue with a finger, returning his tongue to tease the little nub just above her entry. Hermione swore again, "Fuck, fuck!" and started to ride his face desperately. He added a second finger, worrying about hurting her so slowing his pace.

"Don't you dare stop, oh god, Ron, more," Hermione was writhing against him, he sped up and curled his fingers more as he moved them inside of her. Ron felt her thighs close and trap him before he felt her inside spasm and clench around his fingers. Hermione took a few minutes of panting and moaning before she released him, he ducked out from under the table and kissed her on the mouth. She pulled on his shirt greedily to kiss him deeply before resting her forehead to his, "Where the hell did you learn that, Ronald, and it better not be with anyone else." Ron laughed and reassured her before reaching to kiss her again.

✧✧✧

_Hogwarts_  
_March, 1997_

"I don't understand what your problem is, Harry," Draco hissed as he stormed about their dorm, stripping off his wet robes. Harry was furiously pacing at the door, wand clenched in his hand. "I asked if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade, you said you had plans. You didn't tell me that your plans were with Blaise fucking Zabini. A date!" Harry spat at Draco, glaring at the blonde. Draco was just opening the last button on his shirt and whirled around, "You're bisexual, what do you care if I'm gay and go on dates with boys? You're so... You're so hypocritical!" Draco pointed accusingly at Harry.

"You're fine to go snog boys or girls, whoever you like but if I go out with a fit bloke, what, it's revolting?" Draco turned away again, Harry stormed up and grabbed his arm. "It's not revolting you idiot, I just- fuck!" Harry turned Draco to face him, he looked like he was about to punch Harry or hex him until Harry kissed him square on the mouth. Harry pulled back, "Do you get it yet, Draco?" Draco was staring at Harry with wild eyes, before storming out of the dorm, shirt still undone and soaking wet from the rain. 

Harry sat down on his bed, head in his hands. He'd ruined the friendship. He could see it on Draco's face, they'd never get over this. The door slammed shut again and Harry's wrists were wrenched away from his face and he was shoved back down onto his bed, lap full of a furious Draco Malfoy-Shacklebolt. "Draco, what the f-?" Harry was cut off when Draco kissed him again, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry ached to touch Draco but his wrists were still prisoners to Draco's hands, so he ground his crotch up into Draco's. Draco pulled away and put a hand on Harry's hips, stilling him.

"Firstly, Harry, you're a fucking idiot. I've only been drooling after you since Fifth Year. Secondly, Harry, you're a fucking idiot. Why didn't you just tell me? Thirdly, we're not doing this while I'm in wet clothes." Draco let his sopping shirt fall to the floor and stood up to remove his wet trousers and underpants. Harry gaped at the glorious sight of a naked Draco, hard cock standing erect, waiting for attention. Harry did the first thing he thought of, grabbing Draco's hips and pulling the cock into his mouth. Draco wound a hand into his hair, slowly fucking Harry's mouth until his movements became stuttered and hasty.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm about to come in your mouth." Harry pulled him tight and sucked harder, rewarded with warm, salty liquid filling his mouth. He swallowed as best he could, wiping the remnants on the sleeve of his jumper. Draco started to pull at Harry's clothes, "Need to see you, too." Harry felt his underwear pull off and his dick bounced against his stomach, before Draco licked a wet stripe down the shaft. Harry immediately tilted his hips up to get more contact, before Draco ordered him to roll over, "I want to try something." 

Harry laid there, feeling vulnerable as Draco moved away. He felt the bed dip as Draco returned, kneeling between Harry's legs. "I read about this, I wanted to try it on you. You have the most beautiful arse I've ever seen," Draco mumbled before placing a wet, open mouthed kiss on Harry's arse cheek. Harry rubbed his hard length against the sheets, aching for relief. Draco cracked his hand down on Harry's arse, the pain immediately soothed by Draco's tongue. "You don't cum unless I make you, got it?" Harry whimpered, Draco resumed kissing openly on Harry's arse cheeks. He placed a hand on each cheek, spreading them, before blowing gently on the whorl of skin between them.

Harry grunted and pushed back towards Draco, "Oh god, yes, whatever you're about to do, please Draco." Draco poked his tongue out and teased the wrinkled skin, rubbing his tongue over the puckered hole until he was able to push the tip between the muscles. Harry pushed back and Draco's tongue popped through the muscle, Harry fucking himself on it like a Kneazle in heat. Draco pulled back, he didn't want Harry to come yet. Harry keened at the loss of sensation, earning another slap on the arse for his misbehaviour. 

Draco popped open the tub he'd bought from Hogsmeade, pleased it was Harry he was going to use this with, "I'm going to put my finger in you, do you want that, Harry?" Harry nodded frantically, pushing his bum towards Draco desperately. Draco slicked up his finger, gently placing the tip against the entry and pushing it in easily. "Fuck, you're incredible. You've taken my whole finger." Harry started riding his finger, so Draco added a second finger. It wasn't as easily placed as the first, but Harry took it steadily and begged for more. 

"Another finger?" Harry nodded greedily, "Yes, more." Draco pushed a third into Harry, this was much more difficult, so he used his tongue to tease the edges of Harry's hole while he pushed in, eventually being successful. Harry was moaning like he was possessed, "Draco, fuck. Fuck me, with your cock." Draco stilled. "Are you absolutely sure, Harry?" He pulled his fingers out, wiping the lubricant over his own erection. "Yes, I want it to be you. I only want you. Please fuck me." Harry was facing Draco, his face dark with lust, causing Draco to shiver.

Draco leaned over to kiss Harry, gently, "Anything you want." Draco lined up nervously, pushing in slowly. He needn't have worried, Harry was ready and squirming against him. "Fuck, I'm not going to last. You're so fucking tight, Harry." Draco started fucking him steadily, Harry gasping for more and pushing back evenly. Draco knew he was close, he gripped Harry's cock and fucked into him while tugging him hard. "God, Harry, I'm coming, shit." Draco filled Harry's arse and Harry fucked his fist for a moment before calling Draco's name and slumping into the pillows.

They lay cuddled up silently for a time, Harry speaking up, "Um, you're my first." His cheeks were pink, Draco tilted his chin to kiss him deeply, "You were my first, Harry." Harry stared at him in disbelief before kissing him again, teasing Draco's softened cock. Draco was too tired to go again, "I really can't right now, Harry." Harry laughed and nuzzled into Draco's chest. "Where did you go, after I kissed you the first time?" Draco smirked and ran a hand down Harry's side, "I went into the Common Room and said if anyone came in here I'd hex their bollocks off." Harry laughed and then froze, "Oh. They'll know what we did." 

Draco trailed kisses down Harry's neck and left a large bruise on his collarbone. "I intend for everyone to know what we did, you're mine," Draco looked him in the eye as he said this. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him flush against him, "I was always yours," Harry murmured before drifting off to sleep.

✧✧✧

_The Burrow_  
_June, 1998_

Hermione and Draco were glowing as they received congratulations on their Outstanding N.E.W.T. scores. Harry and Neville were talking to Minerva about their plans after school - Harry had been accepted as an apprentice for Care of Magical Creatures under Hagrid and Neville for Herbology under Professor Sprout. Ron was discussing animatedly with Tonks and Sirius his acceptance into the Auror Academy. "Look at our babies, they're growing up so quickly," Molly whispered to Narcissa, misty-eyed. Zinnia held out her stuffed Nargle (a present from Luna) to Molly and said, "Here, new baby." 

The happy crowd swelled as Arthur, Kingsley, Percy and Bill arrived home from work. Ginny was absent, spending the weekend in France with Fleur to help her pick out dresses for the upcoming nuptials of Fleur and Bill. Remus welcomed the gentlemen with a tray of fluorescent orange drinks, Sirius had taken to making new and interesting cocktails in his pursuit to conquer all aspects of the kitchen. "Delicious, Sirius. What is it?" Kingsley was taking multiple swigs of the icy beverage. "It's a Flaming Weasley, Firewhisky, lime juice and Muggle orange soda over crushed ice," Sirius was grinning lazily, he'd had several of his own concoctions already. Remus kissed him on the cheek, "Tell them the reason."

Sirius and Fred and George all stood up together, "Announcing the latest investor in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes-" "Mr. Padfoot himself-" "Sirius Black!" Fred and George toasted Sirius with their drinks while he took a dramatic bow for everyone. "Well, I have my full inheritance just sitting there, I thought, why not?" Remus eyed him sentimentally, "Yes, Sirius has now gone from housewife-slash-layabout to housewife-slash-investor." Sirius put on an air of Pure-Blood snobbishness, "Well, someone in our house has to cook and clean. It's not as though you or Harry know your way around a decent pasta." Everyone laughed, Sirius and Remus exchanging a chaste kiss and a look that suggested non-chaste kisses were in their immediate future.

The evening passed pleasantly, Harry talking to Hermione about their plans for Sirius' ancestral home: Grimmauld Place. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco would be moving in with Harry for the summer; Sirius had spent the last six months gutting the place and fixing it up with a very reluctant Kreacher. "Can't wait 'til we get to share a bedroom," Draco whispered in Harry's ear, hot breath making him shiver. Neville coughed, "Not like you two have slept apart for the last year. I've been in your bed more than you have, Draco." Hermione choked on her drink, Ron clapping her back firmly, "Mate, no one wants to think about these two sharing a bed." Ron shivered, he'd learnt a valuable lesson about asking before heading into the dorm room if Harry and Draco were on their own.

✧✧✧

_Epilogue_

✧✧✧

_Biddeston_  
_December, 2006_

Remus and Sirius were squashed into the one armchair, laughing uproariously at Minerva's story about the explosive tendencies of Zinnia. "That was the moment when I decided I had to retire. I've told Albus at the end of this school year, I'm finished. Never in my fifty years of teaching have I had to repair the entire wall of my own classroom," she shook her head as she sipped her eggnog. Zinnia blushed and mumbled into her hot chocolate about only trying to Transfigure a bigger item than the bowl they were given. Narcissa was flush with laughter, "What are your plans, then? I can't imagine you will take to idle retirement, Minerva." 

"I've got a lovely cottage up in the Cotswolds, I'm going to garden and write my own Transfiguration textbooks," Minerva added, "And console whoever is unfortunate enough to take my place." Kingsley joined them, bringing a plate of Molly's fruit mince pies, "Sorry, sorry. Useless meet and greets with the Heads of Departments. You'd think I hadn't worked for the Ministry for the last twenty years." Narcissa kissed him in greeting, helping herself to a pie, "Well, dearest, you are the new Minister for Magic. Perhaps now you're in charge they've just forgotten they knew you last week when you were just the man who spilt a lot of tea during boring meetings." The group laughed, interrupted by the glow of the Floo turning green.

Harry stepped through with a rather disgruntled Draco following him. "Hello, family. Sorry we're late!" Harry grinned at everyone, kissing Minerva on the cheek as he passed by her chair. Draco didn't look as happy, "Yes, someone thought they had plenty of time before the party to try and re-shoe an Abraxan when he'd never done it before." Harry flushed guiltily but gave Draco an easy smile, "Yes, well. Luckily I had someone with me to distract Michele with a turnip while I got the last one on." Draco grumbled again but accepted the kiss on his cheek from Harry, who took his coat to the hall and hung it up.

Draco pulled Harry close when he returned, they were standing nervously in the middle of the room. Harry cleared his throat and looked at Draco pointedly, before nudging him. Draco started and then handed handsome Christmas cards to Sirius, Kingsley and Minerva. "Open them, please, er." Draco was uncharacteristically inarticulate, Harry was bouncing with nervous energy. Narcissa was the first to speak reading over her husband's shoulder, "I'm going to be a grandmother? Truly?" She looked between Harry and Draco with immense hope in her eyes.

Harry flushed and nodded, "We had to wait for ages for the potions to work for us, but we are expecting," lifting his sweater slightly to show his rounded stomach. Draco yanked the sweater down and placed a protective hand over the baby. "He'll get cold if you keep showing him off like that." "You keep calling him a he, but I'm sure it's a girl, Draco." "Oh, just because you had a dream after eating too much treacle tart does not make you a Seer," Draco scoffed and pulled Harry closer, one arm around his waist and the other still protectively cradling his stomach.

"We're going to be granddads!" Sirius was gleeful while Remus was openly sobbing on his shoulder. Minerva was still staring at her letter, her voice strangled, "You want me to be godmother." Draco stepped up to her, brushing his hand on her shoulder, "We see you more like a great-grandmother to the baby, Minnie. But we also thought this baby could use someone with a bit of sense and wisdom to turn to, should they need." Harry was wrapped into a hug by a delighted Zinnia, "I'm going to be an aunty! Aunt Z, the cool one." The room was loud with delighted congratulations and plenty of tears.

"Oh. We're also getting married, in a month," Harry held up his hand to show an engraved gold band that he'd received the day prior. It was at this point that the Tonks family arrived, Narcissa flinging her arms around her sister and sobbing her news, completely incoherent. Ted glanced at the weeping woman and helped himself to a mince pie and a glass of scotch. Tonks received the news from Harry, they wanted her to be the other godmother of the child. "Wicked, you guys have delivered the grandchild so I don't have to. Cheers, boys," she laughed as she drew them into a tight embrace.

Later in the evening, Sirius pulled Harry aside and gave him a battered black stuffed toy. Harry recognised it as his own Padfoot stuffie from his childhood. "We kept all your things, from when you were little. We couldn't save much from the house where you were born, but this toy made it to us with you," Sirius was barely holding back the tears and they broke free when Harry hugged him tightly, "Thank you for raising me, Padfoot. I don't think I could have had a better life than what you've given me." Harry kissed him on the cheek before heading back to the living room where his name was being called.

Remus joined a still weepy Sirius in the kitchen, "Love, stop crying. What's going on?" Sirius threw himself into his husbands arms and cried, "I wish Lily and James had seen this. They should be here, crying with us." Remus brushed kisses on his temple and rested his chin on Sirius' head, "Siri, I think James and Lily are proud of Harry. I think they're proud of us for raising him. I'm proud of us. We did good." Sirius hiccuped and sniffed, "Yeah, Moony. We did good."

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Draco's wands were different to the book, this is reflective of the differing childhoods that they experienced in my AU. I spent a long time figuring out if their wands would differ and what they would mean.  
> It's also pretty obvious that no matter what work I'm writing, I'm a big fan of Narcissa x Kingsley.  
> If you noticed the multiple Archer easter eggs, you're my type of people.  
> Oh and heck yeah I made it so Fleur finished the Second Task, girlfriend coaxed a dragon to sleep, those kind of cojones aren't like, "oh, no Grindylows".  
> I hope this was enjoyable to read, let me know what you think.


End file.
